Hazelstar
is a grey and white she-cat. She is the leader of HazelClan, a new leader, having gotten her name only four or five moons ago. Her prefix is the same as the Clan's prefix. There's a good reason behind this. When her aunt named her, she wanted Hazelstar to have a special name, because she knew that she'd grow up to become a special cat. Description Appearance :Hazelstar is a small, lanky, and nimble she-cat. Her pelt is long and thick, and her base coat is white, with patches of grey all over her fur. It's very soft, and she takes pride in keeping it that way, grooming herself often. Her appearance isn't much of a big deal to her, but she does make sure she looks presentable, being a Clan leader. :She has long legs, and a strong frame, however, her frame is also small. She's very nimble, which makes running one of her strengths. Her head is triangle-shaped and her ears are pointed. Her tail is short, which throws off her balance a bit. Her paw pads are a dark grey, and her skin is a pale grey. :Her eyes are round, almost complete circles. They are a sky blue color. They are dark blue toward the edges, and get paler near the pupil. Her whiskers are a silver color, almost transparent, blending in with the white on her pelt. Health Physical Health :Physically, she is very healthy. She doesn't get sick that much, though she does get quite a few bellyaches, and there are some periods of time where she goes without eating. Other than that, she doesn't get sick, except for an occasional bout of greencough or whitecough during leaf-bare. She is strong and fit, athletic, because she trains often, using that time to think. Mental Health :Mentally, Hazelstar isn't as strong as she seems. The mental and physical abuse she suffered as a kit has really taken its toll on her. She has Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), along with the fact that she can grow depressed easily. She often suffers flashbacks, break downs, and panic attacks, which weaken her, but she stands tall despite that, making her a strong leader all the same. Personality :Hazelstar is loyal, loving, yet she can be indecisive, nervous, and weak. :She would die for her Clan. HazelClan is always the first of her priorities, and she does her best to make sure everyone is fed, sleeps well, and her warriors are always fit for battle. She does her best to keep her Clan running smoothly, which shows her utmost loyalty. :She is very loving, and cares for her mate and kits with all her heart. She is one of the most loving mothers you'll meet, knowing what neglect and abuse can do to a young kit. She's vowed to never treat her kits in any way close to what her parents did to her. Honestly, she views the entire Clan as her kits, and takes care of them all, that way. :Her indecisive side shows through, when making decisions. She is often thinking about how other cats view her, which makes up her paranoia. When making decisions, she tries to satisfy every cat, and often, that isn't possible, an she ends up stretching herself too thin. :She's nervous about what other cats think of her, and she can be a pessimist at times. Despite all of this, she tries to forget it all, to be a strong leader for her Clan. She hides her pain as best she can, not wanting cats to think she is weak. Skills and Abilities :Hazelstar is a strong hunter, yet her fighting skills could be better. Her long legs enable her to run fast, which helps when catching prey. However, because of the abuse she suffered through, she is a reluctant fighter. She knows true pain and bloodshed, which makes her hesitant to injure another cat. Life Backstory :Hazelstar was born to Birchleaf and Darkfur in HazelClan, many seasons ago. From birth, she knew her parents didn't want her. They abused her verbally, starting when she was a moon old. That abuse has never ceased. Day after day, moon after moon, she was called worthless, useless, unneeded, unwanted, a disgrace, etc. :However, when she became an apprentice, she was unfortunate enough to receive Darkfur as her mentor. This was a fortunate thing for the tom, but Hazelpaw soon found that Darkfur's training was one of the worst possible. He fought her like an enemy, leaving terrible wounds. Not many days occurred, when Hazelpaw wouldn't come back to camp looking like a bloodied mess. :As painful as it was, her apprenticeship passed, and she became a warrior, receiving the name Hazelwind, her sister becoming Mistfire. A few days later, everything changed. Mistfire and Hazelwind went hunting, and Hazelwind came back without Mistfire. Turns out, some cat had lured her sister away, and she hadn't been able to do anything about it. Hazelstar didn't know it, but that was when her life changed forever. :Search parties were sent out, the Clan looked for the mottled grey she-cat for moons, seasons, to no avail. Finally, the only cats that hadn't given up were Hazelstar, Birchleaf, Ashstorm, and Hawkstorm. The Clan moved on with their lives, coming to the conclusion that Mistfire was dead. Until, she was found. :Mistfire was found many seasons later, with fatal wounds. She was going to die, and there was nothing any cat could do to save her. Turns out, she'd be tortured and raped for the time she'd been away. She held on, just so she could see Hazelstar one last time. In the end, she died of organ failure, Hazelstar beside her. :After Mistfire's death, Birchleaf and Darkfur blamed Hazelstar constantly. They said that if she'd watched out for her sister, Mistfire would still be alive, and they'd still have their pride and joy. The abuse became worse. Everything was spiraling downhill. :Moons later, Hazelwind was chosen as deputy. Darkfur was outraged, and in his fit of rage, picked a fight with some passing rogues. Sadly, that was a fight he couldn't win. The heartless warrior died of fatal wounds in that battle, joining the Dark Forest. :Birchleaf was beside herself with grie, blaming Hazelstar for both her ate's and her daughter's deaths. In the end, she died at the wheels of a monster, when her attempt to make it across failed. :With both of her parents dead, you'd think Hazelstar's torture was over. But, the flashbacks and memories taunted her. Thoughts of death invaded her mind. She did her best to stand through, and eventually became Hazelstar, leader of HazelClan. Roleplay :Hazelstar is first seen awakening in her den. She stretches, looking over at her mate, who's sleeping next to her. Trying to wake him up, she calls him lazy, which results in him hissing, and wrapping his tail over his nose, continuing to snore. Standing, she pads out of her den, and onto Highpeak. She notes that she has a view of the entire camp from up there, and she appreciates it. In one leap, she jumps off the ledge, landing lightly on the grass below. She pads to the fresh-kill pile, hoping to find some prey for her and her mate to share. :Heartbeats later, Moonshade pads up to her, and Hazelstar greets him happily, nuzzling his cheek. She asks if he minds assigning patrols before they eat, and tells him that she'll be waiting in her den. She licks his cheek, before grabbing a large rabbit, and padding back toward Highpeak. :In her den, Hazelstar begins to think. Moments later, Moonshade appears, and she looks at him thoughtfully. She realies, that she wants to have kits of her own. Children that she can love and cherish with every breath she takes. It seems surreal to her, and she turns to Moonshade once more. She asks him what he'd say if she told him she wanted kits. Relationships Family Mate: :Moonshade ~ Living Mother: :Birchleaf ~ Deceased (Confirmed Dark Forest Cat) Father: :Darkfur ~ Deceased (Confirmed Dark Forest Cat) Siblings: :Hawkstorm ~ Living :Mistfire ~ Deceased (Confirmed StarClan Cat) :Ashstorm ~ Living Love Interests :Moonshade - Moonshade is everything Hazelstar could've ever asked for. He's charming and kind, yet a fierce fighter. His stubborn nature sometimes annoys her, but she's used to it. She loves him with all her heart, and would die to keep him safe. She does depend on him to a point, and probably wouldn't be able to live without him. Friends :Mistfire - Mistfire was Hazelstar's absolute best friend. From birth, the two were inseperable,, even though their parents loved Mistfire much more. The two of them did everything together, and loved each other with all their hearts. Not only were they sisters, but they were also the very best of friends. However, since Mistfire's death, Hazelstar hasn't had any contact with her, except for when she gave her a life. Enemies :Darkfur - Darkfur is one of Hazelstar's worst enemies. From kithood, he abused her, both physically, and mentally. He left her unfixable, a broken mess of a cat. He still plots to kill her, which taunts Hazelstar daily. She knows that he and her mother hide in the Dark Forest, waiting for that day, when they can finally send her to StarClan. :Birchleaf - Birchleaf is also one of Hazelstar's worst enemies. From kithood, she abused her, both physically, and mentally. She left her unfixable, a broken mess of a cat. She still plots to kill her, which taunts Hazelstar daily. She knows that Birchleaf and her father hide in the Dark Forest, waiting for that day, when they can finally send her to StarClan. Images Life Character Pixels Hazelstar.kit.png|Kit Trivia *She is based off Neha *Hazelstar is a pessimist, meaning she always sees the negative in situations, as a result of her parents' abuse when she was a young kit. *She is suicidal, as a result of her horrible life. *She has more grey patches than her life image displays, but this was the closest Neha could find. Category:Cats Roleplayed by Neha Category:Leader Category:Deputy Category:Warrior Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:She-cats Category:HazelClan Cat Category:Mentor